ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TOBBE
Welcome : Hi TOBBE and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:TOBBE. We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! * Please read our Manual of Style, or MOS, to help in keeping our site uniform in how we make our pages, tables, etc. and how we link the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries. ** Please observe the guidelines mentioned there, so that we can help the wiki and keep it clean and in a high standard. ** Also, feel free to voice your opinion's about this by clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page to see if I can help with anything! -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 19:31, March 13, 2011 Category:User page Admin on German Ikariam site Ikariam-WikiDE is the only Bureaucrat / Sysop on the German Ikariam site according to the Special:ListUsers/sysop listing of Administrators! If you wish to take over the site you must contact Wikia with Special:Contact. -- 21:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I need your help I see that the German wiki now has 166 + pages on it now. If you could give me a list of pages that match our pages, then I will go to both sites and add the template to link them to each other. This way if a German player that can understand some English stumbles across out site, they will see the German link at the top to take them to German site and visa versa. What I need is just a simple list of German pages and their English name as well - so I know what page to link to. Example: Koch and Cook. -- 22:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Again, I would like to give my apologies for for leaving the many messages on your talk page! I will try to leave them just on this one or just on the German one. There is no rush on the list of German / English names list for . When you do become a admin on the German site let me know if you need help with any templates. Feel free to use our templates over there if you wish as well. -- 13:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Template Documentation Subpage / Documentation subpage I made a redirect for to -- That is the problem with pages, templates and categories with 2 names or with Capital letters in their name other than the 1st letter. The capital letters or 2nd name has to be an exact match or you get a red link. We have many redirects for the template and because they were from different wiki's and each one used a different template to do the same thing (so I had to make redirects or make 20 different copies of the same template which would not be the smart thing to do - Make a change to 1 and then you have to remember the other 19 templates (where as with redirects 1 change changes them all at one time) If it will help you, you can make German redirects to the English as you need to so long as the Main is in English on this wiki, such as because as I mentioned on your wiki - I do not know the German for Delete off the top of my head and I instinctively will use and you will use the German without thinking as well. -- 16:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Please read and vote Please read my blog at User_blog:Jrooksjr/New_experimental_features_(found_on_newer_wiki's) and vote/give your opinions. -- 21:24, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your response, I sent the request out to 12 members, 7 are the admins of our site and the other 5 such as yourself are admins of Ikariam in other languages that do make edits on our site. The majority of our admins agreed to try the new layout and we now have it. The Wikia staff member did point out that (at the moment) no one can edit another persons profile page, but they agreed that the Admins should be able to do that and a fix should be released tomorrow that will allow admins to make edits to any user's profile page (should it be necessary). -- 05:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wikia.css settings on your wiki You might want to check your de:MediaWiki:Wikia.css settings to see if you did the same (small) mistake we did in our MediaWiki:Wikia.css settings. Read Here to see why the logo was messed up, showing as the background for each line in the top 5 Wiki's. -- 22:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Patch 0.0.3 - 0.0.14 translations Thanks, for correcting the translation errors, any / all the corrections are welcome and greatly appreciated. I did correct a few as I seen them and could understand them, such as on one of the bug fixes there was a word was translated into a Spanish word - I ran a second translation from Spanish to English and found out it was Slinger - not to mention Google Translate does not like it when 2 German words are separated by a dash or a slash (Unit/Fleet transports) were the words after I put a space between them. Custom namespaces I found out we are allowed to have 3 custom namespaces on a wiki, so I have contacted Wikia and asked for the 3 following namespaces: # Research - For researches # Unit-ship - For units and ships # Building - For buildings If you disagree or thinks we should use other names for namespaces please give your agreement, disagreement or other recommendations here. -- 01:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Some new features coming to all Wiki's - soon Here are some staff blogs about some new features that will be coming soon to all Wiki's: # Expanded Wiki Navigation will expand the total number of links to 280, by adding 10 tier 3 links. # Message Wall to replace the current User talk: pages. # Customizable Emoticons in the chat -- 23:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC)